sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Aileen Borden
Name: Aileen Borden Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, writing, listening to 90s music, wildlife conservation Appearance: Aileen has straight, auburn hair, that she usually has in loosely braided pigtails, and is almost never seen without them. She usually also tries to keep it nicely combed and organized each day, to the point where she does not concentrate well without her hair up and/or not combed. She is slightly pale, with freckles on her oval shaped face. Aileen’s eyes are slightly small and narrowed, with a green iris, while her nose is small and pointed. Her lips are thin, and stern looking. It would seem that the most common facial expression she has is a look of boredom, though oftentimes she appears angry to others. As a result of her bad vision, she wears black-rimmed glasses, and does not wear contacts at all. Aileen normally wears traditionally feminine clothing, such as a skirt or a casual dress. She is fond of all shades of purple, so it appears in her outfit choices fairly frequently. She wears dark violet Mary Janes on her feet, no matter what the outfit in question is. Overall, she dresses fairly casually. Like her hair, Aileen tries to make sure her outfit is well organized. On the day of the trip Aileen was wearing a light purple button up blouse, a dark violet skirt that ended just above her knees, and lavender knee-socks. She stands at a 5’4, while her weight is at a healthy 137 as of this point. She is on the un-athletic side, due to the fact that she does not enjoy physical activity, no matter what it is. As a result, she has trouble with sports whenever she is somehow coerced into participating. Aileen is also left-handed, and occasionally has trouble with some devices because of it. Biography: Aileen Borden was born and raised in St. Paul, an only child to a young couple. At an early age, Aileen’s father was rarely present, due to his work that often went well into the night. However, her mother, almost always present in Aileen’s life, was an avid reader, and often read books to her just before bed. Some were stories that captivated the young girl’s mind, such as the story of Rapunzel and her golden hair, or the story about the three bears. Other times, however, Ms. Borden would show her nonfiction books with pictures. Aileen particularly enjoyed the ones about dinosaurs; big, monstrous beasts of the past, that brought both fear and fascination in a small child. As the girl grew older, it became more apparent that her vision was below those of her peers. Occasionally she would bump into things, or be unable to read a book. Eventually, she was taken to an optometrist to see if it could be fixed. It ended with Aileen exiting the building wearing a pair of glasses. To this day, she still wears a pair, not out of fear of eye surgery or contacts, or out of convenience, but more that she prefers to wear the glasses. Aileen was a fairly happy young girl, up until she entered fifth grade. When she first entered school, things passed without incident. But, in the fifth grade, other students in her class found her a little “odd”, due to some of her personality traits, and eventually decided to tease her in various ways. For example, other students often tripped her while she was holding her lunch, causing her to spill all her food that her mom made her. Another example was that someone wrote “FREAK” in one of her notebooks during recess, in big letters, and was never caught. Eventually, a teacher found out, when he overheard a group of kids discussing a plan to humiliate Aileen, and their parents were contacted. After a bit of parent-teacher conversations about the matter, her tormentors eventually promised to leave Aileen alone, and to apologize to her. They kept their promise for a while, but eventually slipped back into their old behavior, which lasted well into sixth grade. However, Aileen had another problem going on in her life. One night, she woke up to her mom answering the phone, and then crying. Her father was in a car accident, caused by a drunk driver slamming into his car over the speed limit. This killed Mr. Borden instantly, while the other driver was in critical condition. For a period of time after his death, Aileen was often in a daze, seemingly dumbstruck by the news. Although he was often working, she did love him, and was always happy when he could be with the family. One thing that Aileen still regrets is not getting to know him well enough. However, even as this was going on in her life, the teasing continued, until towards the end of the 6th grade, when Aileen finally had enough. When it was time for English, she went to get her textbook, and she heard one of the girls teasing her make a comment. At first she ignored it. But just a few seconds later, she heard her saying something that she interpreted to be a comment about her deceased father, and something in her snapped. One minute she was holding a textbook and walking to her desk, the next her teacher was holding her from behind, trying to get her to stop beating the other girl with it. Aileen was suspended for a week for hurting another student, and received a talking to from her mother about the matter. After this incident, Aileen’s personality slowly but steadily changed. By the time she was in 7th grade, she had changed into a somewhat aloof and sarcastic individual, and over the school year this became more and more apparent. Some students continued to tease her, but to their surprise she often made snappy remarks this time. She had decided to not let herself be a “victim” this time, and push anyone away who bothered her. As a result, this often alienated her more from her peers, due to the fact that she refused to talk to anyone. She would usually spend her time reading all by herself, and talking to very few people. Of course, she felt lonely at times, but she felt that this was the only way to not be harassed. In the present, she is still evasive of contact with others her age, and has been known to have a bit of a temper. As a result of her behavior on some occasions, she is usually considered “bitchy” to those around her, and is usually avoided. Ironically, this has made her more of a social outcast than she was in 6th grade. Despite what you would expect, Aileen has a strong respect for authority figures, and often attempts to follow the rules, just quietly reading unless disturbed. However, it is worth noting she is not entirely bad tempered. It has been noted that around some people she is actually less mean-spirited and/or evasive. This applies not just to authority figures, but people she likes in general. It can be said that her bark is worse than her bite. In fact, it has been shown that she tends to try to look out for people that she does care about, in her own little odd way. Whenever they are in some kind of trouble, she tends to help them with things, such as staying with them if they are in some way injured or upset. Of course, she tends to keep her snarky tone even while doing this, but it can be said that her heart is in the right place, and that she can be very protective of her allies, once she feels they are in danger. Also, it has been shown that she can be very hard-working, and whenever she feels there is a task to be done, she goes ahead and does it. She can be very proactive in her actions, and tries to find what would be good solutions to whatever problems may come up. Sometimes, during group activities in class, she is doing whatever job she needs to do, while other students are fooling around (how bad it is depends on the group, though). Overall, she tries to make sure things work out for her, and anyone who is relying on her. Much like her mother before her, Aileen has a fondness for books. She spends a good portion of her time in the school library reading whatever interested her at that moment. Although many of them are fiction, she reads a few non-fiction books on various topics. This has resulted in Aileen being slightly more knowledgeable than her peers about some topics, although she does not know everything and is aware of that. None the less, she continues to pick non-fiction books to read. It would seem that there isn't any particular topic that she's interested in, as if the act of reading itself was what interested her. This, however, had consequences. She has often shied away from physical activity in favor of reading in the past. Although basic PE classes and a fairly decent diet have kept her weight in the "healthy" zone, Aileen's physical capabilities are below that of her peers, causing her to be more easily out of breath compared to her more athletic classmates. Lately, Aileen had been reading a book about whales. She was fascinated by the creatures of the deep, and learned all sorts of facts about them. Upon learning that whaling was still going on, and that humans have destroyed the environments in which they live, she researched online and throughout the library on more information. Eventually, she developed a small interest in saving whales, and wildlife in general. A good portion of her recent website searches and book choices have involved people finding ways to save various endangered species from extinction. Nowadays, it would seem that things involving animals being hurt in some way also cause Aileen to become particularly upset. As for her taste in music, she seems to prefer 90s music over what is considered current. In a way, she prefers it for the nostalgic feel. Spice Girls in particular is a favorite of hers, as she often listens to their music, and though she would not admit it, the film "Spice World" is a guilty pleasure for her. Aside from her interest in the Spice Girls, she happens to like other 90s artists, and tends to listen to music from that era while doing things like finishing homework, or trying to write a story. As of this point, she isn’t entirely sure what she wants to do with her life. Aileen kind of wants to write children’s books, and tell children about different stories, just like her mom did when she read to her as a child. Her mother is happy with the idea, and encourages her each time she tries to write something. However, at this point, Aileen has writer’s block, and needs some inspiration for how things should go in her story that she is writing. So, she is always looking for something to help her get out of being stumped. At this moment, she is working at a local bookstore. Meanwhile, as she tries to get out of her stump, she keeps a small diary, writing accounts of the events in her life in the hopes that one day, she will write something that will inspire her in some way. Advantages: Once you get to know and befriend her, she can be a loyal ally, and very protective of those she cares about. Also, she is very proactive, always trying to find a solution to whatever problems that come up, and tries her best to complete any tasks that she feels she needs to accomplish. Aileen's previous reading choices might come in handy in certain scenarios if she remembers the facts within. Disadvantages: As noted, as a result of her behavior she isn't viewed in a very good light by her classmates, which could result in complications. She isn’t very athletic, as well. On another note, her vision is poor, and corrected only with glasses, which could easily be knocked off. Designated Number: Female Student no. 022 --- Designated Weapon: Carpenter's Hammer Conclusion: Pfft. G022 is going down hard and she's going down fast. There's no way little miss ecological can take down anyone with that hammer. My money's on day one. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''KamiKaze '''Kills: Milo Taylor Killed By: Aaron Hughes Collected Weapons: Carpenter's Hammer (designated) Allies: Aaron Hughes, Tom Guthrie, Lillian Hayes, Milo Taylor, Richard Han, Charlotte DuClare Enemies: Rob Jenkins, Jacquard Broughten, Zach Jamis, Aaron Hughes Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "I got this. I guess they want me to do some carpentry on my classmates' heads. Yeah, like that would happen..."- ''referring to her hammer. Other/Trivia *Her handler has admitted that her basic personality was originally inspired by the anime character type often referred to as a "tsundere" . She has since evolved from this, though. *In her first post at Prom, she requests "Never Gonna Give You Up", thus Rickrolling everyone. *Apparently, she has a hatred for the song "Come On Eileen". *As revealed in the Memories From The Past thread PEAR TUTTERING!, she is a member of the peer tutoring club, along with Reika Ishida and Sarah Xu. It is currently unknown if she is a member of any other clubs. *In a "what could have been" scenario, originally Aileen in-game was supposed to be a "player hunter" of sorts. Her handler had multiple plans discussed with other handlers regarding this, including a suggestion that she should be the one to kill Daniel Vaughan (which her handler was somewhat "meh" about). This concept has been mostly scrapped, in part due to Aileen joining Aaron Hughes's group in her first thread. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Aileen, in chronological order The Past: *PEAR TUTTERING! Pre-Game: *Prom Panic *Shopper's Hell *One Pen Two Pen Red Pen Blue Pen *Ice Cream, Kit Kats, and Whales *Horrors From Beyond *La ignorancia es atrevida *Let The Dance Begin! *Closing Time *Lunch on the Lawn V4 *Death is not a Game *My Kingdom for a Plan! *Where Do You Go From Here? *When My Fist Clenches, Crack It Open *Could Have Been Worse *No Such Thing as a Perfect Plan *Altering the Deal *Lies, lies, lies *Failing to Reappear *Loyalty Rewarded Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aileen Borden. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Ah yes, Aileen. The first character on this site that I made, and the one I've probably made the most mistakes with, due to me clearly being a dorky newb who was still learning the ropes and me being an idiot. Really, it surprises me whenever people say they like her, thanks to the mediocre at best pre-game. I surprised myself when I submitted her to in-game at all, actually. If you ask me, though, Aileen was overall a character concept that worked better in-game than in pre-game. Everyone was nice to her in pre-game, so I kind of felt bad whenever I thought that Aileen would get pissed off at something and change it to something "nicer" before I posted as her. But now that I know how to write "mean", and now that she's in-game and has plenty of things to yell at, she's improved significantly. To be honest, since she was THE first, I'll kind of miss her when it comes time for her to go. To me, she's kind of like an old dog that I raised from a puppy, actually! -'' ''KamiKaze *I am incredibly biased when it comes to Aileen because I wrote alongside her in literally every thread she was in from her last pregame thread to the end of her stay on the island. That said, there's a reason I was so eager to work with Kami and her. Aileen's a character with a lot of spark to her. She's got an attitude, but it's an attitude she backs up with legitimate concern and good intentions. She was a very deep character, one who was loyal and cared about her friends without being a pushover. Of her whole group, I'd say she's actually a good contender for the title of best and most competent person. Aileen really spurred the group into action. She kept anyone from ever getting complacent, and she was actually willing to step up and call her friends out when they messed up, to the point that she actually wrested leadership for a while (albeit being allowed to do so as part of a ploy). For a character who was upset so often, it's especially tragic because in the end Aileen's crippling flaw was that she was a good person. She would give people grief, but she was always willing to forgive, to offer one more chance, to try to see the best in people, and it was that that led to her downfall. I miss Aileen too, and I think Kami did a super awesome job with her. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students